


Poor Jeongin

by DiVaBoO



Series: Rebirth [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Death, Gen, Maknae gotta fix the probs, Poor Jeongin, THEYRE GONNA FUCKING DEBUT IN LIKE THREE DYAS, Terminal Cancer, i am writing this in school..., maknae on top, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVaBoO/pseuds/DiVaBoO
Summary: Jeongin comes home from school, not feeling so good. After checking up, they figure out that he has terminal cancer.





	Poor Jeongin

Jeongin trudged home after a long day at school. He slammed open the door to their dorms, announcing his presence. The maknae plopped down on the couch and stared out the window.

Of course all the hyungs heard his door slamming. Hyunjin (being the great hyung), walked out of his room to check up on his  little maknae. He was concerned, since Jeongin was never like this, and if he was, it usually meant something bad had happened. He plopped down next to Jeongin.

Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked his him. Jeongin stayed silent, and looked out the window. 

Hyunjin nudged Jeongin again. When he didn’t get a reply the second time, he sighed and stood up. He walked over and called for Changbin. 

“Hyung, I need your help,” he said with concern.

”What’s wrong Hyunjin-ah?” Changbin asked.

”It’s Jeongin. He just walked into the dorm and slammed the door. He won’t look at me or talk to me, and he isn’t smiling either,” Hyunjin said in distress. 

Changbin looked at the younger, and smiled. He let out a sigh, and walked out of his room. When he saw the condition Jeongin was in, he sucked in his breath. He hoped that his theory was incorrect.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Changbin asked softly while crouching in front of the younger. Hyunjin stood to the side, worried. Jeongin completely ignored him. 

“Did.. did something bad happen at school?” Changbin asked yet another question. Jeongin’s eyes clouded with an emotion that was unreadable. 

“Jeongin, talk to me,” Changbin said, more forcefully. Jeongin slowly faced the other two. As soon as he made eye contact, the tears in his eyes spilled out. The two hyungs stood in front him, shocked that their little boy would be bawling in front of them. The three just stood there. One crying, while the other two watching.

After a few seconds of silence, (and an additional sob from Jeongin,) Felix came out to see what was wrong. He had been playing Superstar BTS, when he had caught snippets of the conversation. When he heard Jeongin crying, he knew something was seriously wrong.

He raced out the door and into the living room to see Jeongin on the couch looking up at his two hyungs, softly crying. When Jeongin heard footsteps, he looked over to the direction of the sound. as soon as he saw Felix, he started to cry even harder. Soon, he was crying hysterically. Felix rushed over and engulfed him in a hug. He sat next to him, rocking him back and forth, whispering soothing words. Felix felt his shirt being soaked by the maknae’s tears, but that didn’t mater now. He looked over to Changbin and mouthed, “Can you go get him something to eat?”

CHangbin gave him the ‘ok’ symbol and quickly exited the living room. 

“All right, let’s get you to your room before you die here,” Felix said gently. He helped Jeongin up, and with one hand around his shoulder, lead him to his room. Before leaving the living room, Felix tapped Hyunjin on the shoulder.

”Can you call Chan-hyung and tell him about Jeongin? I think it’s best for him to deal with the situation,” Felix whispered. Hyunjin nodded and walked over the phone, while Felix and Jeongin went to Jeongin’s room.

 

———————

 

After an hour, Jeongin couldn’t cry anymore. Instead, he decided to sleep. Felix was there the whole time. He patted his back and tried to talk with him, but Jeongin just didn’t want to. Eventually, Felix gave up any attempts on talking and decided on soothing the boy instead. Right after Jeongin went to sleep, Chan walked in with Changbin who had brought food with him.

”What happened?” Chan asked. He looked over to the sleeping boy who had tear stains down his face and blotchy cheeks.

”I don’t know, hyung. I just heard him slam the door. When I went to go check up on him, he was unresponsive so I called over Changbin-hyung. As soon as he looked at the two of us, he just started, like, crying outta nowhere,” Hyunjin responded while standing at the door. Chan jumped a bit at the sudden entrance of the latter. Felix saw that and laughed. Since Jeongin had a spacy room, all the boys were able to fit themselves into a bed or on the floor with plenty of room to spare. 

As soon as they settled down, they all just sat in silence. Then Felix spoke up.

”Hyung, why didn’t you do anything about it,” he said. Chan and Changbin booth looked up

”Not you, Chan-hyung. I’m talking about Changbin-hyung,” he said to clarify himself.

”What do you mean?” Changbin asked in confusion. 

“Why didn’t you help Jeongin when he was crying?”

”What was I supposed to do?”

”Uh, talk to him?”

”I don’t know him as well as you, Jisung, or Seungmin. I wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to do! And he wouldn’t talk to me anyways..”

”Then you should have thought of an alternative option!”

”I can’t think of when THAT FAST.”

”Hyung, it’s not that hard!”

“It’s not that easy for me to think that fast when I get nervous,”

”I trust you hyung! Why can’t you take responsibility for once!” Felix yelled. 

“Felix lee, if you think that I don’t try, then you’re wrong. I take more responsibility than you do! So if you’re gonna trash me like that and lie, then you don’t know me at all. So stop trying to make it seem as if you know me ‘cuz I guess you don’t!” Changbin yelled back before storming out of the room. The three stared out the door as they heard loud footsteps exit the house.

”i’ll Go get him,” hyunjin said before leaving as well.

the aussies sat in silence as Chan just went over the fight. 

”what happened Felix?” Chan asked gently. Before Felix had time to answer, Jeongin stirred in his bed. He sat up slowly. Then all of a sudden with a jolt, he ran out of the room, feet pounding on the floor. The two heard terrible retching from the bathroom. 

Chan was the first to reach the bathroom. He saw the sight of baby Jeongin bending over the toilet throwing up. He kneeled next to him, rubbing his back. Felix realized what was happening and rushed to get medicine for him. Jeongin clutched the toilet seat so hard his knuckles turned white from the strain. Chan held his hand and tried to calm him down. 

Once the worst of the heaving was over, Jeongin was able to back away from the toilet. He sat against the wall, to tired to move. His whole body shook and sweat rolled down his face. Chan helped to brush his teeth to get rid of the horrid taste, and then washed the sweat off his back dry. Felix walked in with an ice pack, a hot pack, and a bottle of water. The two older helped the younger latter to stand and carried him to his room. Felix fished out Jeongin’s PJ’s and helped him into his shorts and shirt. He then sat next to where the younger was lying down.

”hyung...” jeongin trailed.

”Yeah?” Felix answered,

”Why... why did you fight with Changbin?” Jeongin asked quietly. Felix sucked in air for he didn’t that the maknae had heard him fighting. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it!” Felix said.

”no, it was about me hyung. I heard you,” jeongin said. Felix sighed.

”Hyung, I need to tell you something,” Jeongin whispered. “Yeah?” Felix responded.

”i’m sick,” jeongin said. “I know, it’s probably that nasty stomach bug. Just rest!” Felix said reassuringly. 

“NO! Not that way...” jeongin cried. “What do you mean then?” Felix asked.

”Hyung, everyone on our team knows that I’ve been more tired lately. So the manager and I, we went to the hospital two days ago for a check up... I-“

Felix feared what he was going to say. “Don’t say it, please,” he thought in his head.

”I-I have terminal cancer,” Jeongin chocked out. Felix looked over at him with tears in his eyes.

”Hyung, please. Don’t tell anyone yet. And Changbin. I know you like him hyung. So go for it. Please? My last wish!” Jeongin whispered.

——————-

(two weeks later)

the whole crew found out about Jeongin’s illness :(

“Why didn’t you tell us before,” Minho said before bursting into tears and hiding his face in Jisung’s chest. The whole group were in sniffles. Luckily, Changbin and Felix had made up from their fight. Felix did Jeongin his wish and asked out Changbin after mending their relationship. They had been dating for about a week before changbin found out about this. 

the group tried their best to be strong for their maknae. Jeongin still acted like he didn’t have cancer, but it was obvious that he was hurting. He got tired easily, and always ended up apologizing for him holding everyone up. Very often, he had to throw up. The even had a job where one member would switch each night to be on “throw up duty”.

basically, when Jeongin needed to puke, he would run to the bathroom. Whoever was on watchout that night was responsible for Jeongin and making sure he got his care. Despite Jeongin’s protests, the group decided that was what they had to do. 

Jeongin was grateful for all the help, but he was also so so so ashamed of himself. He decided to end it for good. One night, he cried to himself, the shame and thoughts of being a burden crashing on him. Seungmin heard and walked over to the kitchen just in time to catch someone slip out the door. 

Jeongin didn’t want to be a burden anymore. He knew he was dying, and he could feel it slowly eating away his soul. That night, he decided to end it all. He was going to commit suicide. 

He walked down the lonely roads at midnight. He watched as the last cars speed past him before he crossed the road. After walking for a little while, he found himself in front of the bridge. He slowly pulled himself onto the rail. Right before he was going to let go, he heard a cry.

”JEONGIN!!” 

Jeongin looked over to see Hyunjin and Seungmin running towards him.

”STOP!” Hyunjin screeched. Jeongin stepped down from the fence and looked down in shame. Hyunjin and Seungmin engulfed him in a hug.

”Are you ok??” Seungmin asked. He and Hyunjin examined him everywhere to check for any injuries.

”did you eat any pills, drugs, did you do overdose before coming here? And answer honestly,” Seungmin asked sternly. Jeongin shook his head no.

”Why did you want to die?” Hyunjin asked. “I felt like a burden. And I felt guilty, so I thought if I died, no one would miss me, and you guys could continue,” Jeongin whispered. The two sighed. 

“Well, that’s where you’re wrong my friend.” Hyunjin said. Seungmin nodded and said, “If you died, WE’D be the ones feeling guilty. Then we’d never be able to get past your suicide. Jeongin, you mean the world to us. If hyunjin and I got married, well we’re dating so close enough, you would be like our child. Don’t ever think death is the right way, because it’s not. We love you with all our souls, not just me and Hyunjjn. The whole crew does, ok?”

Jeongin nodded, then started crying. The two older laughed and hugged him again. 

**”let’s go home.”**

 

—————

Unfortunately the long-lived moment didn’t last long. Four months after the discovery of cancer, Jeongin suffered from a very high fever. That following night, he passed away. The members were devastated. 

Woojin and Jisung found the maknae’s diary with a letter taped to the front. It said to read the last page, but that they could also read the whole diary. On the last page was a letter written by Jeongin. The following was:

 

_Dear Stray Kids Hyungs,_

_If you’re reading this, this probably means that I died. I hoped that day would never happen, but so it did. I’m sorry that I had to put each and every one of you in such a bad position. I held you all back, and you guys missed out on sleep doing throw up duty for me. I appreciate every kind move that you made, even when it wasn’t that nice XD_

_Even if I put you to shame at times, I want for you guys to know that I’m so proud to be a Stray Kid, and that it will always live in forever. Thank you for each and every one of you for everything you did. To tell the truth, I knew that I had been sick for over a month before I went to the doctor. I felt a stirring inside, something eating away at me._

_I’m sorry for my attempt at suicide. Hyunjin and Seungmin hyung, thank you for being at my side at the hardest times and always talking things out._

_Minho and Jisung hyung, thank you for always treating me when I was sick. I loved every moment with you guys._

_Channie Hyung and Woojinie Hyung, you inspire me so much, even when I’m gone. Please continue being beautiful leaders of the group._

_Changbin and Felix Hyung, please don’t fight. I hate to say that I had to spoil all your fun by my illness. Felix Hyung, thank you for asking out changbin in the end. I knew you guys would make a great couple._

_Even if I’m gone physically, just remember that I’m still here. Please don’t ever forget me. We are Stray Kids! I love you~_

_I hope to meet again one day <3_

_-Yang Jeongin_

 

_———————_

_(3 years later)_

_”_ Hi Jeongin. This is Hyunjin. It’s your birthday today! Today you turn 20, did you know that? I’m sorry we never visit anymore. It’s just really tiring, you know? Guess what! Chan and Woojin got engaged! But Jisung and Minho are waayyy ahead. They got married last year and Jisung is pregnant! I saw him today, but he was throwing up. It reminded me of you, so I told him that. But then he said you threw up way more prettier, and I just had to agree with him. Felix is planning to propose to Changbin today. Seungmin and I are super excited! Oh, and guess what! Seungmin and I are engaged. I’m so happy... and I figured out Seungmin is pregnant yesterday. If only you were still around. You would be a super good uncle. I’m gonna tell my kid all about you, ya’know? But we miss you buddy... Sometimes, I even catch Minto crying alone in his room. And he’s always holding your photo. We really miss you. Do you have anything you want to say minie?”

”I don’t think so, I think you covered everything that I wanted to say, thanks.”

”Sorry.”

”It’s fine. Well, we should say goodbye now.”

”Goodbye our little baby.”

”Goodbye Innie.”

 

Seungmin placed a hand over his stomach where his baby was and Hyunjin reached out to kiss his fiancé. On their way down the cemetery, they saw a very familiar young man. He seemed about 19 or 20.

”Excuse me! Do you know where uh, Yang Jeongin lays?” The young man asked.

Seungmin pointed up the hill toward his left and smiled.

”thank you,” the man sighed in relief. 

“Do I... know you?” Hyunjin asked randomly with hesitation.

” _I really do hope so... I’m Yang Jeongin.”_

The young man smiled warmly, showing his cute dimples and eye smile the two knew too well. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so bad... first finished one. . For whoever even read, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I can’tbelieve Stray Kids are debuting soon! Like in TWO DAYS. OR ONE DAY. IDK. PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND SUSCRIBE!! THANK YOU~


End file.
